


Don't Tell

by hatebeat



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murderface interrupts a late-night recording session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell

"Cans you turns down the lead guitars in my headphones?" Skwisgaar called out from the booth, plucking at the bass in his hands. He was in the studio late tonight, working on getting the bass tracks down for the album. He had been planning on going out with the guys, but Knubbler had gotten all coked up and decided he wanted to get some work done, and Skwisgaar had no issues with that. Honestly, the sooner he got the tracks done, the more time he would have to relax.

"Okay babe, how's that? Better?" Knubbler asked through the talk-back mic. 

"Ja, that ams okays, I thinks so."

"Alright, ready to roll on this one?"

"Backs up a couples of measure," Skwisgaar decided. "Gets me a little bits of a lead ins on the bridge heres."

Knubbler skipped back a few bars like he asked, mashing the space bar for a second to show him where he'd gone back to. "That good?"

"Ja, that ams fines. Okays, we does this now. I gots it this time."

He had messed up this bridge about seven times now despite the fact that it was rare for him to mess up anything. He wasn't exactly as proficient on bass as he was at guitar- the strings were too fat and intractable, the frets further apart. He could play it just fine, sure, but he couldn't make it sing the same as he could his guitar. 

That wasn't the only issue, either. While he usually kept the basslines simple- William had to be able to play them live, after all- this part really just demanded something extra, and Skwisgaar kept experimenting, but he just hadn't gotten it _right_ yet. Usually he didn't obsess over the small details; Nathan would do that enough for all five of them combined. But this part was really bothering him.

"Okay, here we go," Knubbler warned him, and the click counted down a measure before launching in. 

Skwisgaar readied his fingers, and he closed his eyes, really feeling it. Without the lead guitar overbearing, he was able to get a better feel for it, and for just a small second he felt a pang of pity for William. But not for long, because he started to play, and as soon as his fingers hit the frets, he knew that this take was gold, _this_ one would be it.

There was no way William would be able to replicate it live, but at least it would sound kickass on the album version. Besides, they mixed William down so low live, nobody would notice. Fans were fucking idiots. They didn't know what a bass sounded like. Probably couldn't even tell the rhythm guitar from the lead.

He played through to the end of the song, even though they already had a good take of it. Best to give Knubbler at least one more to work with in case a note wasn't clear or something like that, but the feeling of recording the bridge perfectly left him jazzed, and he was breathing a little heavily when the song closed out.

Knubbler stopped the track and Skwisgaar came out of the booth, dropping the bass on a stand carelessly.

"Skwisgaar, that was awesome! You really nailed it that time. You're happy with this take, right?"

"Ja, that ones ams pretty goods, huh?" Skwisgaar said, flopping down onto the couch cushions. "Thinks it ams time for a breaks now, what's do you says?"

"A break? C'mon, you're on a roll, baby! We could wrap it up right now!" Knubbler insisted. 

Skwisgaar made a vaguely disgusted face. "I says I needs a break, so we takes a break." He grabbed for a bottle of rum he had left sitting next to the couch and took a long swig. And then he looked Knubbler over, because something seemed off. He seemed like he was being weird or something. And then he noticed it.

"Hey Knubblers, does you gots a boners right now?" Skwisgaar asked, squinting toward his crotch. 

"Hey, you'd do well to shut your mouth," Knubbler said, trying to push his legs together a little bit, but with more than obvious discomfort. "Are you trying to tell me you've never gotten a little bit of a woody from good music before?"

Skwisgaar was pretty sure he'd never gotten hard from music other than his own, but that was irrelevant. Knubbler was turned on from hearing him play. A slow grin crept across Skwisgaar's lips.

"Nos, I doesn't, buts hey, yous should maybe takes care of that, huh?" Skwisgaar leered. "How's we gets any works done if you ams sitting round likes that, hm?" 

"Don't you worry about me, babe, I got it under control," Knubbler said, but his eyes flared red. "You just get back in there so we can finish up."

"Nah, I doesn't wants to," Skwisgaar flippantly replied. "Nots until you ams ready."

"What are you...?"

"Comes over here, Knubblers, I helps you out, ja?" Skwisgaar patted the seat next to him, smirking lazily. 

"Skwisgaar, that's... You... I mean..." Knubbler sputtered some things, but Skwisgaar wasn't really interested in playing around. Not if Knubbler was already ready to go. They could just get on with it. Have some fun.

"You ams thinksing too much. It ams, hows you calls it, a, a favour, ja? You always does good works for us. Now comes over here, let's me shows you what's I appreciates it."

Knubbler's eyes slowly phased back to green as he stared at Skwisgaar, considering. Skwisgaar could see the exact moment when Knubbler gave in, when he decided to go for it, when he realised the offer he was receiving was real. Skwisgaar slouched back and put his arm over the back of the couch while Knubbler came over to him in a little bit of a daze and sank down onto the cushions next to him. As he seated himself, Skwisgaar's fingers grazed his shoulder.

"You know, this isn't really professional," Knubbler hedged. "I could lose my job for this or something."

"Who ams going to fires you? Mes?" Skwisgaar chuckled. "You justs relax, ja?"

Knubbler was being cute, like a shy girl, like one of the younger fans who wasn't sure if what they were doing was okay or not. Skwisgaar usually preferred older women because they didn't have a shy bone in their bodies, and he loved that, but there was something to be said about doing it this way, too. Not that Knubbler was a lady. So it was totally different. It was a little better, because Knubbler was not a shy man, and all of them knew that Knubbler had plenty of experience with men.

Skwisgaar leaned close and brushed his lips over Knubbler's jaw, glancing down again between his legs. Knubbler wasn't getting any less aroused, so Skwisgaar slid his hand over and traced one finger slowly down the length of his dick through his pants, grinning against Knubbler's neck as he felt him shudder.

"Lets me know if you don't likes it. Or if you likes it. Either ways, lets me knows." Skwisgaar smirked and unbuttoned the front of Knubbler's pants.

"Will do, babe," Knubbler said, trying to sound confident, but his breath hitched a little. 

Skwisgaar smirked and slunk to his knees on the floor, fluidly shifting to push Knubbler's knees apart and slip between them. His fingers hooked into the edge of Knubbler's pants and tugged them down, and Knubbler squirmed to let Skwisgaar free them from the weight of his hips.

"Looks at this," Skwisgaar murmured, slipping callused fingers around Knubbler's freed cock. "I does this to you, ja? Withs my playings." Skwisgaar chuckled, eyes flitting up to Knubbler's face.

"You shut your mouth," Knubbler said, his voice tight. "It could happen to anyone! Talent is sexy, babe. Just can't help it."

That was exactly what Skwisgaar wanted to hear, though. He liked for people to tell him they liked his playing. He liked his talent to be appreciated. It was no secret. It turned him on to hear that just as much as it turned on Knubbler to listen to him play. So Skwisgaar pulled his hand away from Knubbler's cock, and he ran his hands up his thighs, inching closer, slowly closer, until he slipped his lips down over the head.

He looked up at Knubbler as his mouth close around his cock, looking up at those robotic eyes. He'd never given it much thought before, but in this position, he couldn't really help it: those eyes were a big turn on. He liked things that were out of the ordinary. For a guy who could have anyone in the world that he wanted, he'd long since had his fill of people who met the social norms of iconic beauty. He was more aroused by those who had something a little different going on to look at. 

Skwisgaar had never blown someone with robotic eyes before.

He was starting to get into it, and Knubbler was starting to moan just right when Skwisgaar heard a sound off to the side of the room. He didn't bother stopping; everyone in Mordhaus had seen him in every compromising position possible by this point in his life, and he wasn't really concerned about being seen once more. But the voice that accompanied the sound did give him pause for just a moment.

"What the hell are you two faggots _doing_?!"

"Hey babe," Knubbler said, sounding surprisingly composed. "Skwisgaar here is just giving me a little bit of a blowjob, you know, lettin' off a little steam." Knubbler's fingers slid into his hair, but thankfully they didn't tighten up, because Skwisgaar would have drawn the line right there.

"In the _studio?!_ We have to _work_ in here, why... ugh! How disgusting! And _repugnant_! How could you... Skwisgaar, you're just going to keep doing that like I'm not even _here?!_ "

Skwisgaar chuckled around Knubbler's dick, making the man moan abruptly, but then he slowly pulled up and off, letting his tongue linger on the underside of the head for a moment. Skwisgaar licked his lips, then looked up at William, pushing his hand back through his hair, his fingers getting sticky with the sweat from his forehead.

"You don'ts gots to bes jealous, Williams," Skwisgaar purred. "You comes overs here, too." He cocked his head, inviting William over to the couch.

"What the _fuck_ makes you think that I'm _jealous_? Why would _I_ want to get my dick sucked by a guy? _I'm_ not a _faggot!_ "

"Yes you ams, Williams. You ams just as much ofs a faggots," Skwisgaar teased him. "Now comes over heres, I doesn't tells nobodies."

By that point, though, Skwisgaar was done with the invitations and not willing to argue the point, so he turned his attention back to Knubbler's cock, really taking it in deeply, leaning up on his knees so he could get the whole thing in, all the way back to his throat.

It was only a minute or so later when he heard a soft creak into the cushions next to Knubbler, and Skwisgaar opened his eyes, glancing up to see William sitting there, scowling at him, sure, but close enough to touch.

So Skwisgaar did just that. He slid one hand over to William's lap, quickly opening up his shorts, and with that done, he reached in to get his fingers on William's cock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" William protested, and Skwisgaar knew it was only to keep up appearances. He had to be seen as straight all the time, even when a man was stroking his dick, hm?

But they all knew that he was the furthest thing from. 

He caressed William's cock until it was firm in his fingers, and he was just thinking about maybe moving over and giving William a turn with his mouth when he heard William growl, "Knubbler...!"

Skwisgaar looked up at the two of them. Knubbler had his arm around William's shoulders, and his lips were on his jaw, wandering up to his ear. William was trying to fight it, but Skwisgaar could see his eyes, could see it written all over his face how much he wanted this. When was the last time he'd been touched by anyone but his own hand? Thinking of that, Skwisgaar gave William's cock a good squeeze.

"Skwisgaar!" William yelped, jumping a bit. Skwisgaar laughed, and pulled back from Knubbler's cock, saliva and semen trailing in a sticky string from his lips to the tip.

"What's the matters, Williams?"

"Yeah, what's the matter, babe?" Knubbler had one hand in Skwisgaar's hair, but his other hand was caressing William's shoulder and chest, bunching up in his t-shirt somewhat. It was fucking hot. 

"You two... you... you _planned_ this, you're trying to... to make me look _gay_..."

Skwisgaar rubbed his thumb right over the tip of the William's cock, then. "Why doesn't you just tells me what's you wants, hm?"

"I don't want any of this!" William protested. 

"You saysing that I rapes you rights now?" Skwisgaar inquired, stroking him slowly. 

"No! But..."

"Buts whats? Tells to me what's you wants, Willy." Skwisgaar inched over and kissed the inside of William's thigh. "You wants me to puts on it my mouths?" Skwisgaar leaned close to William's cock, close enough that he could feel the heat from his breath, but not touching his lips to it. 

"Y-Yeah, okay, yeah, that's what I want, so fucking do it, you gay fag," William spat out , sounding conflicted. 

Skwisgaar smirked, and he brushed his lips against the head, but he didn't take it in. "Ams you sure that's what's you wants?" He yanked William's shorts down to his ankles with one quick tug, and then his fingers kept exploring, moving lower, behind his balls. "You sure you don't wants this?"

"Hey, now. I thought I was the one who was supposed to be getting a favour here," Knubbler interjected.

"I sucks you offs for sos long, can't helps you cokesed up dicks can't cums," Skwisgaar shot back at him.

"Doesn't anyone care what _I_ want?" William interrupted. "I'm the real victim, here. I'm not even gay, and--"

"Williams, shuts up and I gives you whats you wants, ja?" Skwisgaar sat back on his knees, looking them over. "Lays back, Knubblers. Willy's going to gives you what's you needs," Skwisgaar instructed.

They shifted until Knubbler was laying back on the couch, and William was between his legs, leaning down, looking his cock right in the face. Skwisgaar could tell he wanted it, wanted to try it, was so curious it was killing him, but he had too much pride, and Skwisgaar also knew that some part of him was still worried this was some kind of joke, that someone was going to call him _gay_ , or worse- make him admit that he was. So Skwisgaar did him the favour of pressing his head down, down further until his lips were touching Knubbler's cock, and it was easy, then, easy for him to open it up and accept it. And they all knew it was his first time, but that was fine. Knubbler was high; didn't matter to him as long as he had a hot mouth around his cock.

Good for William for getting some practice. Maybe next time Skwisgaar would let him practice on him.

For now, Skwisgaar got on the couch behind William and reached into his own back pockets. The amount of sex he had, he was always prepared for this sort of situation. He never carried any cash in his wallet, just a credit card and an identification card, but he also carried a couple of condoms and packets of lubricant, both of which he pulled out now.

And then, finally, he unzipped his own pants. He'd been hard this whole time, but for the sake of the other two, he'd left himself tucked inside his jeans. He was more than ready to get off.

Skwisgaar put both hands on William's ass, just feeling it up a bit. He had the body type that Skwisgaar liked most, honestly, so he didn't see any reason not to take a moment to appreciate it. But then he spread William's cheeks, getting where he wanted to be.

"Wait. Skwisgaar, what do you think you're-"

"Williams, if you ams not okays with this, you tells me, ja? I won't does it. But if you wants it, just shuts up and let me does it."

William tensed up, but he didn't say another word, just put his mouth back down to Knubbler's cock and got back to work. Judging by the sounds Knubbler was making, he wasn't so bad for his first time. 

Good for him.

Holding one packet of lube in his teeth, he tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it over his cock, stroking himself a few times as he did. He got the lube open with his teeth and then let some of it ooze out over his fingers, which he immediately pressed against William's hole. William tensed immediately, and Skwisgaar remembered that he must be a virgin back here.

"You just relaxes, ja?" Skwisgaar murmured, and he massaged at the hole until William allowed his fingers to edge inside of him. 

The sound William made- one of surprise, one of pleasure- made Skwisgaar so impatient that he wanted to ignore the fact that William had never done this, made him want to dive right in, but he knew: this was probably important to William, wasn't it? 

Luckily Skwisgaar had the stamina and patience of a god, so he took it slow, really getting Murderface ready for him, and when Murderface began sliding back against his fingers eagerly, Skwisgaar lathered his own cock with a bit more lube, and scooted closer, letting their bodies meet.

"Goings to does it now, Willy," Skwisgaar warned him. "You doings alrights downs there, Knubbler?"

"Don't worry about me, babe," Knubbler said, voice breathless and ragged. "You have fun, okay?"

Skwisgaar pressed his cock into William's body slowly, and at one point, William bucked back a bit, overcome with pleasure. Skwisgaar met the back of his head with his palm, pushing his head back down to take Knubbler's cock in, far enough that he heard William gag before he let go. But he kept his fingers in William's hair as he started to move, fucking him earnestly. 

"You likes this, Willy?" he asked, not letting William pull back to respond. He snapped his hips forward a little bit harder, knowing William was warming up to him. He was an expert at sex, which made him an expert at reading his partners' bodies. "You don'ts gots to says nothings. I knows you likes it."

William was tight. His ass was a virgin, and Skwisgaar liked that. Normally, he didn't care much for deflowering virgins at his age- he'd had enough of that when he was younger, and he'd grown tired of their inexperience. But William was a little different.

It was a little more personal.

"It's okay, Willy, I doesn't tells nobody," he whispered in reassurance. 

Skwisgaar was starting to sweat, and he realised it had been a while since sex had made him sweat. He grabbed onto William's hips, and he shifted a bit, and he started to really give it to him, fucking him hard, for all he was worth. William's head bucked up, pulling off of Knubbler's cock, but Knubbler just seemed to be enjoying the show of Skwisgaar pounding into him. 

"Skwis--" William started to say, but Skwisgaar just dug his nails into his thick hips and didn't slow down. There was a point, though, where he realised that that was it, and William had no idea, but William came, came hard, came noisily and messily, getting his come on the seat cushion between his legs, and Skwisgaar was so turned on by that, by watching his bandmate come undone in that manner for the first time in his life. He pulled out of William fast, and ripped the condom from his cock. Skwisgaar pushed William down flat, so that he was on his elbows, forehead pressed to Knubbler's stomach, and he jerked himself roughly, painting William's ass and thighs white with his come. 

When he was finished, he just stared at the mess he had made on William's skin, breathing heavily, fingers of one hand still clutching a handful of William's hip.

Slowly, he uncurled his fingers, and sat back on his knees.

"Yous twos, uh, doings okay?" he asked once he caught his breath enough to speak.

"Perfect, babe," Knubbler sighed, and Skwisgaar saw that he was only half-hard now, but he was probably done. Too much coke would do that. They all knew that from experience.

William reached back, then, and touched the back of his thigh as he shifted to sit up.

"You _came_ on me. You fucking faggot..."

"Gets over it, Willy. You likes it. Asides, I just records you some real goods bass parts before you comes barging in heres, okays, so don't gets mads at me."

William was actually mad, then, and Skwisgaar knew it from how his face twisted up. "What do you mean?! I wanted to do my own bass parts this time!"

"Calms down," Skwisgaar sighed, tossing his condom halfheartedly in the direction of the trash can. "I shows you real good hows to plays it, okays? You can tells the guys you learns yourselfs, Williams. I doesn't tell nobodies."


End file.
